Inocencia Perdida
by MrRayney
Summary: Tras un desafortunado encuentro en el parque, la vida de Lincoln se volvió una pesadilla. Sus recuerdos lo atormentan y lo peor de todo sus hermanas mayores tan solo alimentan sus temores. ¿Podrá el joven Loud olvidar y poder descansar o acaso las pesadillas lo torturaran hasta que pierda la cordura?
1. Chapter 1

**Damaged boy**

 **Escrito por FAGGOT13**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Esta historia en realidad no esta partida en capítulos pues es un largo one-shot, pero sinceramente es una historia bastante larga que conociéndome me daría flojera, avanzaría poco a poco y lo tendría terminado por el año 2780…bueno eso es exagerar pero sinceramente nunca lo terminaría porque me pondría a jugar Shovel Knight o algo por el estilo.

Por eso decidí partirlo en capítulos…lo sé, estoy haciendo trampa pero sinceramente no me importa mucho. Me gustó mucho esta historia y realmente quiero compartirla con todos ustedes. Además la estaré actualizando constantemente, pues posiblemente si les gusta para esta noche ya estará el segundo capítulo.

 ** _La historia y personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, yo tan solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Inocencia Perdida_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: De regreso a casa_**

Ya estaba anocheciendo y las calles de Royal Woods se encontraban completamente tranquilas. No había pájaros, ni coches o algún niño regresando a su casa, era casi como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido, dejando solamente al chico magullado de once años caminar por sí mismo a la seguridad de su propio hogar.

Cada paso que daba le lastimaba y su mente recordaría los sucesos que acababa de vivir, haciendo que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas una vez más. Era por eso que Lincoln Loud decidió apagar su mente y hacer todo lo posible por no pensar en eso mientras caminaba a su casa.

Sus pies todavía le dolían, pero podía soportarlo.

Era el menor de sus dolores.

No se comparaban en nada con los moretones en su estómago, la pelvis, el cuello y las heridas psicológicas aun frescas. Pero incluso si trato de mantener su mente en blanco, su cerebro reproduciría aquellos recuerdos de vez en cuando, mientras un poco de sangre salía de su miembro lastimado.

Aquellas tres chicas mayores manteniéndolo cautivo en una parte solitaria del parque.

Sus ojos rojos.

Sus sonrisas.

Sus mordidas.

Sus palabras.

La humillación.

—Quítate la ropa.

— ¡Wow miren! ¡Se está haciendo el difícil!

— ¿No se supone que eres un hombre? ¡No eres más que una pequeña perra! ¡Jajajajaja!

Pero lo peor de todo esto fue su entrepierna.

Le dolía tanto ahora, sin embargo en ese entonces él lo había disfrutado.

— ¿Ves? Sabíamos que te gustaría, chico.

Pero él no lo había querido.

Lincoln odiaba lo que hicieron con él.

Pero le había gustado.

Cuando aquellos recuerdos volvieron a reproducirse en su mente, cayó rápidamente de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar en la calle. Su mente confundida estaba haciendo que su mente se rompiera en pedazos, sabía que fue violado y sabía que lo que le habían hecho estaba mal.

Sin embargo, todavía podía recordar que le había gustado.

Abriendo un poco los ojos pudo darse cuenta de una herida bastante fea en sus nudillos.

—No, no, no…

Estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer.

Después de vomitar una par de veces más, soltó un profundo suspiro y continúo caminando a casa. Su último recuerdo de la noche fue el de una de las chicas lanzándole su camisa a la cara y después darle una patada.

—Lárgate perra o haremos algo mucho peor contigo.

Se alejó tratando de ocultar su sucio cuerpo mientras las risas se desvanecían en el aire conforme se alejaba. Una vez que estaba seguro de que estaba a salvo tras un arbusto, lentamente comenzó a ponerse su ropa.

Negó con la cabeza bruscamente tratando de ignorar aquel recuerdo doloroso y comenzó a caminar una vez más.

—No lo recuerdes, Lincoln. Olvídalo…solo olvida.

Eso fue en lo único que pensó mientras continuaba su camino a casa.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Usualmente si un fics tiene violación o algo por el estilo suelo dejar una pequeña advertencia, pero sinceramente estoy seguro de que todos aquí hemos leído a Banghg por lo que ya no lo considere necesario pues además el sumary que deje creo que explica bastante bien de lo que trata esta historia.

Sin nada más que decir nos vemos a la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen la demora, como les dije ayer quería tener este capítulo ya subido anoche…pero ciertas circunstancias me impidieron poder subirlo porque en realidad ya lo tenía terminado. Pero bueno sin mucho que decir aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo.

Como verán no serán muy largos, pero me he encargado de que terminen en momentos importantes de la trama.

* * *

 ** _Inocencia Perdida_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Bun-Bun_**

Cuando regreso a casa, suspiro y abrió la puerta. Como era habitual en la casa Loud todo era un completo caos, todas sus hermanas se encontraban ocupadas en sus respectivas actividades.

Sin embargo, nadie pareció darse cuenta de Lincoln.

Eso le alegro, el chico de once años realmente no quería tener nada que ver con sus hermanas en este momento. Subió las escaleras y una vez que llego al pasillo se dirigió rápidamente al baño.

—Necesito una ducha.

Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, y abrió la regadera. Mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara, se vio a sí mismo en el espejo. Le tomo una fracción de segundo darse cuenta de que el niño que estaba mirando era Lincoln Loud.

Además de sus ojos rojos llenos de sangre, las lágrimas secas, el pelo desordenado y el labio rasgado, había algo diferente en él. No se dio cuenta hasta que miro fijamente sus ojos…ya no tenía esa chispa de inocencia.

Miro y miro…pero no fue capaz de encontrarla.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil reconocerse a sí mismo?

Nuevamente tuvo ganas de llorar y salto rápidamente hacia la ducha. El agua caliente sobre su cuerpo se sentía tan bien. El olor de aquellas chicas comenzó poco a poco a desvanecerse, así como sus lágrimas.

Pero todavía se sentía sucio.

Agarro el estropajo, lo cubrió de jabón y comenzó a tallarse todo su cuerpo. Incluso después de tallarse con todas sus fuerza todavía se sentía sucio.

—Vamos, vamos ¿Por qué no desaparece?

Su piel se tornó roja y sus contusiones se pusieron peor cada vez que las tallaba. Pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era que aquella sensación desapareciera. Después de 20 minutos estando en la bañera, finalmente se dio por vencido y apago el agua.

Se acarició suavemente el puño ensangrentado y después de secarse, se colocó una venda en sus nudillos.

Dio un vistazo afuera del baño para ver si alguna de sus hermanas se encontraba por allí y cuando noto que no había nadie se apresuró hacia su habitación, cargando su ropa sucia.

Cuando se sintió a salvo en la seguridad de su habitación, miro rápidamente la ropa que oculto debajo de su cama.

Aun olía a ellas.

Rápidamente se puso su pijama y se metió debajo de las sabanas.

Y en silencio comenzó a sollozar.

Después de un rato empezó a rascar la cama con las uñas de las manos, como si estuviera tratando de cavar un agujero hasta que encontró a su pequeño conejito de peluche, Bun-Bun.

Tomo a su peluche y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sentía tan bien.

Él sabía que Bun-Bun nunca le haría daño, abrazar al pequeño conejito le hacía sentir mucho mejor, le ayudo a calmarse y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Realmente me alegra mucho que les esté gustando esta historia, no quiero que crean que la traduje solo porque al parecer Slash y Banghg hicieron las historias de angustia, drama o terror. Apenas alguien subió el link de esta historia al Booru ayer, de hecho me encuentro traduciendo su versión del final de No Such Luck.

Los veo en la noche o posiblemente el siguiente capítulo lo tenga antes de irme a la universidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo prometido es deuda, un capitulo antes de irme a la universidad. Espero que lo disfruten y si tiene alguna falta de ortografía no se preocupen en señalarla que una vez regresando lo corregiré.

* * *

 ** _Inocencia Perdida_**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Cena en familia_**

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Hora de cenar!— fue lo que le despertó de su sueño.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que se trata de Lola gritándole como siempre.

— ¿Q-que…?

— ¡Dije que la cena esta lista!

— ¡Esta bien, no hay necesidad de que grites!

Lincoln parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de pensar en lo que acababa de soñar.

Esa fue una horrible pesadilla.

Cuando salió de la cama sintió repentinamente un fuerte dolor en los nudillos cuando se recargo sobre esta cuando intento levantarse.

—Ay ¿Pero que fue…

Quedo en shock cuando vio sus nudillos.

Después de un par de segundos se puso de rodillas y miro debajo de la cama.

Hay estaba…

La ropa maloliente.

Lincoln podía sentir como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo volvía a sentirse adolorido.

—No, no, no. Por favor no.

Agarro a Bun-Bun y aun vestido con su pijama, cerró la puerta con el pie.

— ¡Lincoln! ¿Lola te dijo que la cena ya estaba lista?— pregunto Lana.

— ¡Ya le había avisado! ¡De seguro está leyendo alguno de sus estúpidos comics o algo por el estilo!

El chico bajo lentamente las escaleras, sosteniendo a su pequeño conejito. Paso junto a la mesa de los grandes y se sentó en la cocina junto a sus hermanas menores.

— ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo, Lincoln?

—Nada Lucy, estoy cansado— respondió él.

— ¡Pues es mejor que empieces a comer tu cena o le diré a mamá que te quedaste dormido!—le regaño Lola.

— ¡Hey! ¡No le hables a Linc de esa manera!

— ¡¿O qué?!

— ¡O esto!— exclamo Lana lanzándole una albóndiga a la cara a su hermana gemela.

— ¡Acabas de manchar mi vestido favorito!

Y así fue como comenzó la típica pelea de comida en la mesa de los pequeños.

En la mesa de los adultos ninguno de ellos se inmuto al escuchar el sonido de la pelea que se estaba llevando en la cocina.

Las pequeñas se lanzaban albóndigas, espaguetis y verduras que volaban por todos lados, a excepción de Lincoln. El ni siquiera noto el escandalo a su alrededor, pues en lo profundo de su mente aquellos recuerdos se reproducían una y otra vez como si se tratara de una película. Su pequeño cuerpo parecía moverse por sí mismo y poco a poco comenzó a comer, ignorando por completo al mundo que lo rodeaba.

—Hey, Lincoln ¿Qué te paso en la mano?— pregunto Lucy tomándolo por sorpresa.

— ¿Q-que…mi n-nudillo?— pregunto Lincoln tartamudeando— No pasó nada, Lucy. Solo…me caí.

—Déjame ver— dijo Lisa mientras detenía el ataque que tenía planeado contra Lola.

— ¡No te preocupes, Lisa!— exclamo Lincoln por accidente— Estoy bien.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Lisa tomo su mano.

—A juzgar por la posición del vendaje, deduzco que golpeaste algo varias veces ¿Acaso luchaste contra alguien en la escuela?

Toda la mesa quedo en completo silencio mientras todas las hermanas menores observaron a su hermano mayor bastante preocupadas.

— ¿Alguien te está molestando de nuevo?— pregunto Lola olvidando que estaba enfadada con Lincoln.

El joven Loud observo nervioso a sus hermanitas y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que daba al comedor con la esperanza de que ninguno de sus padres o hermanas mayores escucharan lo que estaba pasando.

Para su desgracia su padre lo había escuchado todo.

—Lincoln ¿Qué paso?— pregunto él entrando a la cocina.

El joven Loud trato de esquivar la mirada de su padre, Lincoln movió sus ojos por todos lados tratando de enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Lincoln?— dijo una vez Lynn Sr. mientras se cruzaba de brazos y daba unos cuantos golpecitos con el pie.

No estaba enfadado, pero esta era una de las tácticas que usaba su padre cuando dejaba en claro que quería tener una pequeña charla con él. Mientras tanto la mente de Lincoln corría a 200 km/h tratando de pensar en que decir a continuación. El muchacho abrazo lentamente a Bun-Bun una vez más mientras sentía como estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Su padre con ya varios años de experiencia siempre sabia cuando debía dar marcha atrás.

—Muy bien, no tienes que decírmelo ahora pero si alguna vez tienes ganas de charlas ya sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí ¿Está bien, hijo?

Lincoln tan solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza y observo a su padre regresar de nuevo al comedor. Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando bruscamente una vez que se marchó, por lo que trato de calmarse recordándose que no estaba solo.

Sus hermanas lo estaban mirando extrañamente debido a su aparente actitud infantil.

—Wow ¿Es realmente algo grave, Linc?— pregunto Lana— ¡Pues de ninguna manera voy a dejar que un idiota intimide a mi hermano! Tiene suerte de que las vacaciones de verano acaben de empezar o si no yo…

—Basta Lana, por favor…— susurro Lincoln aun abrazando a su conejo de peluche.

— ¿Lincoln?— pregunto Lucy genuinamente preocupada por su hermano mayor.

—No tengo hambre, discúlpenme— dijo finalmente Lincoln tomando sus platos sucios y dejarlos en el fregadero.

Con una última triste mirada a sus hermanas, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era dormir un poco, cuanto más tiempo pasara con los ojos cerrados, menos tiempo recordaría aquel ataque del que fue víctima. Cuando finalmente sintió que podría descansar en paz, escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente.

— ¿Lincoln?— le llamo su padre— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero el niño no respondió tan solo siguió mirando la pared. Su padre se acercó hacia él y se sentó sobre la cama.

—Oye campeón ¿Está todo bien?

—…

Al ver que su hijo ni siquiera se movía, acaricio tiernamente su cabello.

—Ya sabes que si alguien se está metiendo contigo, puedes contármelo. Siempre estaré aquí para protegerte.

—…

—Si alguien te molesta, solo tienes que decírmelo y me asegurare que nunca más te haga daño ¿de acuerdo?

—…

Lynn Sr. no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Sé que de seguro estas asustado, Lincoln. Pero tienes que hablar con nosotros acerca de esto después de todo somos tu familia. Sin embargo, no tienes que decirnos todavía ¡Animo! Las vacaciones de verano están aquí, podrás pasar casi tres meses jugando videojuegos, leyendo tus comics y jugar con Clyde. Tomate tu tiempo y relájate ¿Esta bien? Entonces ya después podrás decirme que es lo que te molesta tanto.

Lynn Sr. después de decir eso le dio un beso en la cabeza a su preciado hijo.

—Te quiero, Lincoln.

—…Yo también te quiero, papá.

Lynn Sr. sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Originalmente este capítulo abarcaría mucho más, pero decidí dejarlo como está ahora. Posiblemente el siguiente sea el capítulo más largo de toda la historia.

Además hice algunos cálculos y posiblemente en total sean diez capítulos.

* * *

 ** _Inocencia Perdida_**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Preferencias_**

Durante las próximas semanas, Lincoln pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo con sus hermanitas y Lynn Sr. Las chicas más pequeñas de la casa Loud no podrían estar más felices, pues su hermano nunca pasaba tanto tiempo con ellas.

Aunque casi nunca sonreía ni las miraba a los ojos.

Junto con su melancólica actitud, lo que todas notaron fue que llevaba a Bun-Bun con él todo el tiempo.

Ahora Lincoln nunca se negaba a pasar tiempo con sus hermanitas: siempre dispuesto a actuar como el mayordomo o invitado de honor en las fiestas de té de Lola, ayudando a Lucy con sus poemas pasando horas en los conductos de ventilación, acompañando a Lana quien estaba realmente emocionada de tener a alguien además de su padre que la ayudara a arreglar el inodoro, Lisa sabiendo que su hermano no era realmente listo para ayudarlo con sus investigaciones estaba realmente feliz de pasar tiempo con él, pasaba más tiempo cuidando de Lily y por último paso más tiempo al lado de su padre ya sea viendo algún deporte en la televisión o jugando con él en el patio.

Lynn Sr. estaba tan feliz como lo eran sus hijas, pues casi nunca paso tanto tiempo con su único hijo, estaba disfrutando mucho de su tiempo de calidad que casi no quería preguntarle acerca de lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Mientras se encontraban en el patio trasero jugando con una pelota de béisbol, su padre finalmente decidió sacar el tema a discusión.

—Por lo tanto ¿Cómo te fue?

— ¿Eh?

—Tus nudillos, no creas que lo olvide, hijo ¿Lo golpeaste muy fuerte?

Lincoln asintió al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba de nuevo la pelota a su padre.

—Ese es mi muchacho. Fuerte como su padre.

—…si, fuerte…

— ¡Hola chicos! ¡¿Oh dios, están jugando?! ¿Puedo jugar?— pregunto Lynn emocionada acercándose al patio, interrumpiendo aquella incomoda conversación y agarrando su guante de béisbol.

— ¡Claro! Mientras más mejor ¿No es verdad, Linc?

Sin embargo, Lincoln dejo caer repentinamente su guante en el suelo.

—Lo siento, olvide que tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Ustedes dos pueden jugar juntos— dijo Lincoln agarrando a Bun-Bun donde lo había dejado sentado.

— ¿Lincoln?— le llamo Lynn, sin embargo eso no impidió que el chico de once años entrara a la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

—Lynn Jr. — dijo su padre llamando su atención— ¿Qué le hiciste ahora a tu hermano?

— ¡Nada! ¡Te lo juro, papá! ¡Lincoln ha estado actuando muy extraño, pero esta vez no es mi culpa!

Lincoln se acercó lentamente a su habitación, como lo había hecho muchas veces durante las últimas dos semanas.

—Hey hermanito ¿Quieres ayudarme con mi nueva canción?— pregunto Luna desde su cuarto.

—Olvídate de eso ¿Por qué no me ayudas con mi última rutina, Linc?— pregunto ahora Luan apareciendo detrás de su hermana rockera.

— ¡Linky!— grito Leni— ¿Me podrías ayudar con este vestido en el que estoy trabajando? Necesito un modelo y tú eres perfecto para eso.

Después de escuchar cada una de sus voces, Lincoln se congelo dándoles la espalda mientras agarraba el pomo de su puerta. De esa manera, sus hermanas no serían capaces de ver su rostro pero si podían ver sus brazos y piernas temblando violentamente.

—L-lo siento…—susurro el peli blanco— E-estoy ocupado…

Y antes de que alguna de sus hermanas dijera algo, rápidamente entro en su habitación. Luna y Luan se miraron entre si mientras Leni asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Linky?— pregunto Leni sin ver a su hermano por ningún lado.

—Olvídalo, Leni. Lincoln dijo que está ocupado— explico Luna con tristeza.

—Yo no lo entiendo ¿Le hicimos algo malo?— pregunto Leni completamente confundida— No he hablado con él como que desde siempre.

— ¿Creen que sea por aquella broma de hace un mes? Creo que me pase un poco.

— ¡¿Tú que crees?!— dijo Luna algo molesta mientras entraba de nuevo a su habitación.

Las hermanas mayores estaban bastante preocupadas por su hermanito. Se dieron cuenta desde el primer día de las vacaciones de verano que las estaba evitando a todas ellas, pasaba la misma cantidad de tiempo evitándolas mientras jugaba con sus hermanitas.

La primera señal de que algo andaba mal fue un pequeño cartel pegado en la puerta que decía: "Por favor, tocar primero". Cada vez que alguna de sus hermanas mayores toco la puerta, Lincoln siempre les daría una excusa para no estar con ellas. Sin embargo, cada vez que alguna de sus hermanas menores tocaba la puerta siempre encontraría tiempo para estar con ellas.

Las hermanas mayores notaron este patrón un par de días después que comenzaron las vacaciones cuando Lynn le pregunto a Lincoln si quería jugar fútbol con ella, pero declinó la oferta diciéndole que no se sentía bien del estómago. Pero entonces cinco minutos después ya estaba jugando con Lana.

No hace falta decir que esto hirió un poco los sentimientos de Lynn. Siendo la chica con el iracundo temperamento que tenía, la deportista decidió enfrentar a su hermano mientras este se encontraba alimentando a los lagartos de Lana.

—Hey ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿No me dijiste que te sentías enfermo?

Lincoln ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

—Y-yo…L-Lana dijo que necesitaba…

— ¿Qué cosa, Lincoln?

Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a él, Lincoln fue capaz de escuchar sus pasos y no pudo evitar estremecerse, cosa que noto Lynn y una despiadada sonrisa adorno su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Linc? ¿Acaso estas asustado? ¡Ja!

Pero cuando estaba preparada para golpear a su hermanito, Lana se interpuso entre los dos.

— ¡Lynn, deja de molestar a Lincoln!

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no lo estoy molestando!

Lana no sabía muy bien porque actuó de esa manera, después de todo siempre fue Lincoln el que estaba cuidándolas como el buen hermano mayor que era. Pero en estos momentos no sabia porque…pero parecía muy vulnerable, casi como un pequeño conejito atrapado en una noche nevada.

Lana no sabía porque, pero quería proteger a su hermano.

—Si no te vas ¡Entonces le diré a papá que has estado molestando a Linc!

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien! Por dios, Lana. Lincoln y yo siempre jugamos de esta manera, no hay necesidad de amenazarme de esa manera.

Lynn bastante enojada salió de la habitación de las gemelas, más que nada enojada con Lana por tratarla de esa manera.

— ¿Estas bien, Linc?— le pregunto Lana bastante preocupada.

—Sí, Lana. Muchas gracias— contesto Lincoln regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

La pequeña marimacho se aferró a él. No es que ella no quisiera a sus otras hermanas, pero él era especial, era su hermano mayor.

—Hey, Linc ¿Podemos jugar con Bun-Bun?

—Por supuesto, Lana

Y así ambos hermanos pasaron jugando toda la tarde.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Originalmente como les había dicho tenía planeado que este fuera el capítulo más largo de la historia, sin embargo decidí terminarlo en cierto punto por ciertas razones la cual es principalmente que aquí como el titulo dice ya todos comienzan a sospechar sobre la actitud rara de Lincoln.

* * *

 ** _Inocencia Perdida_**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Sospechas_**

Esto se volvió una rutina en la casa Loud. Mientras que Lincoln a menudo hacia caso omiso de sus hermanas mayores, pasaría mucho más tiempo con las más jóvenes.

Y odiaba eso.

Odiaba hacer a un lado a sus hermanas que él amaba tanto…pero simplemente no podía estar cerca de ellas. Le dolía tanto recordar igual que le dolía hacerlas a un lado. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación ya no leía sus comics o jugaba alguno de sus videojuegos.

Él tan solo se sentaba y abrazaba a Bun-Bun hasta que alguna de sus hermanitas llegara pidiéndole pasar tiempo con ellas.

Después de que Lynn Jr. convenciera a su padre que de hecho no estaba molestando a Lincoln, jugo con ella un rato. Cuando finalmente terminaron de jugar, Lynn Sr. decidió tomar un pequeño descanso de sus hijas y fue a descansar a su habitación.

Tal vez leería esa novela que le habían recomendado hace un tiempo pero siempre fue interrumpido po razón. Cuando entro a su habitación se encontró con su esposa descansando en la cama.

—Hey Rita.

—Hey…

— ¿Cariño? ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto Lynn Sr. algo preocupado al ver el triste y melancólico rostro de su esposa.

—Oh…no mucho. Solo que estoy preocupada con Lincoln.

— ¿Lincoln? Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta de que actúa un poco raro.

— ¿También te ha estado evitando?

Esa pregunta realmente confundió al Sr. Loud.

— ¿Evitar? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya no habla más conmigo, siempre está mirando al suelo cuando caminamos juntos y no me mira a los ojos cuando le pregunto si quiere que hagamos algo juntos ¿Crees que sea porque ya llego a esa edad?

Lynn Sr. empezó a pensar acerca de los sucesos de las últimas semanas. Aunque ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo que antes con Lincoln y parecían ser más cercanos, su hijo apenas lo miraba a los ojos.

—Bueno a mí no me ignora— fue la única cosa que se le ocurrió responder.

Su esposa tan solo suspiro.

—No sé, pensé que debido a que es un chico iba a actuar de manera diferente a sus hermanas. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenían su edad? Ellas se volvieron insoportables. Hasta ahora no había señal alguna de que mi pequeño Lincoln podría ser así…pero supongo que las niñas y los niños no son tan diferentes.

Su marido se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, mientras frotaba su espalda.

—No te preocupes, Rita. Voy a hablar con él y preguntarle si todo está bien. Trate de hacerlo antes pero supongo que estaba avergonzado de ello. Tal vez si lo hacemos juntos, las cosas serán diferentes ¿Qué te parece?

—Si... probablemente tienes razón, Lynn.

Las cinco hermanas mayores se encontraban reunidas en la habitación de Lori y Leni.

Lynn estaba lanzando su pelota de béisbol contra la pared, Luan estaba haciendo algunas bromas con el Sr. Cocos, Leni y Luna estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, y Lori estaba enviándole algunos mensajes a Bobby.

—No lo entiendo ¿Hicimos algo malo?— pregunto Lynn.

—Lincoln ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo— dijo Leni al borde de las lágrimas.

—O ayudarme con mis canciones.

—O acompañarme a mis presentaciones.

—O jugar futbol, lucha libre, tenis o boxeo conmigo.

Las cuatro chicas suspiraron tristemente.

—Bueno ¿Cuándo comenzó a actuar de esta manera?— pregunto Lori de repente.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cuándo?

Las cuatro hermanas comenzaron a frotarse la barbilla, tratando de recordar cuando su hermano comenzó a ignorarlas.

—Esperen— dijo Lynn de repente recordando algo importante— ¿No se acuerdan de que Lola dijo algo sobre Lincoln siendo intimidado en la escuela?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!— respondió Luna.

— ¿Quién podría ser, Ronnie Anne?— pregunto Luan.

—Literalmente es imposible, ya saben que es la hermana de Bobby.

— ¿Entonces quién?— pregunto Leni algo confundida.

Ellas pensaron acerca de esto, pero no podían encontrar una respuesta para aquella pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos? Él nos lo dijo la última vez.

—No lo sé, Leni— contesto Luan.

— ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!— exclamo Lynn poniéndose de pie— Voy a preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa ¿Quién viene conmigo?

Ninguna hermana dijo algo, tan solo se levantaron y siguieron a Lynn. El pequeño ejército camino por el pasillo y finalmente se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su hermanito. Pero antes de que tocaran la puerta, Lori fue capaz de escuchar algo que la dejo bastante confundida.

—Esperen…— susurro Lori deteniendo a sus hermanas— ¿Está llorando?

Todas ellas colocaron sus orejas contra la puerta y pudieron escucharlo…

El suave llanto de Lincoln.

— ¿Por qué…por qué no se detiene…?— fueron las únicas palabras que logran escuchar.

Las cinco hermanas aterradas por lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintieron como si alguien estuviera estrujando fuertemente sus corazones. Con solo verse unas a las otras, decidieron abrir la puerta e ignorar el letrero que había en la puerta. Sin embargo cuando intentaron girar el pomo de la puerta se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrado.

Sin embargo al escuchar que alguien estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, Lincoln dejo de llorar.

— ¿Lincoln? Lincoln, abre la puerta— ordeno Lori— Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del joven Loud.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Si no abres la puerta en este instante, vamos a tirarla abajo!— exclamo Luna.

Aun así no hubo respuesta alguna.

— ¡Eso es todo! ¡Lincoln, voy a entrar!— le grito Lynn mientras comenzaba a patear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

—E-esperen…— respondió Lincoln finalmente— Voy a a-abrir la puerta.

Las cinco hermanas se miraron entre si y suspiraron de alivio, después de un par de segundos escucharon el seguro de la puerta siendo desbloqueado.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Como vieron las hermanas sospechan y buscan respuestas al porque su hermano las está evitando, originalmente tenía planeado que la confrontación tuviera lugar igualmente en este capítulo, pero siento que queda mejor partido en dos: este donde sospechan y el siguiente donde será la confrontación entre las hermanas Loud y los padres queriendo buscar las respuestas a lo que le está pasando a Lincoln.


	6. Chapter 6

Estamos a unos cuantos capítulos de terminar esta historia, como dije posiblemente sean 10 o 9 capítulos para darle fin, realmente les agradezco a todos el apoyo que le han dado.

Especialmente porque el autor original de la historia está pendiente de la traducción, realmente sin el esto no sería posible. Sus trabajos son asombrosos y créanme que tengo pensado traducir por lo menos la mayoría de sus historias.

* * *

 ** _Inocencia Perdida_**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Confrontaciones._**

Mientras sus hermanas se encontraban afuera, Lincoln se sentía enfermo de tan solo escuchar sus voces.

Realmente no quería verlas en estos momentos, pero no le quedaba elección. Sabía que fácilmente Lynn podría derribar su puerta rápidamente. Justamente en el momento que abrió la puerta de su habitación y hecho un pequeño vistazo hacia sus hermanas, sintió una repugnante sensación en el estómago.

Un grupo de niñas mayores se encontraban de pie justo enfrente de él, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar al igual que su labio inferior. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sintió una fría brisa recorriendo lentamente su espalda.

— _Son mis hermanas, ellas no me harán daño. Son mis hermanas, ellas no me harán daño_ — se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

— ¿Lincoln?— dijo Lori finalmente sacándolo de su trance— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lincoln tan solo esquivo su mirada de la misma manera que lo había hecho las últimas semanas y con un tartamudeo respondió.

—Yo estaba durmiendo. Lo siento por no haberlas escuchado.

—Oh no esta vez no vas a engañarlos, Lincoln. Pudimos escuchar claramente que no estabas dormid— explico Luna regañando a su hermano menor.

Los ojos de Lincoln comenzaron a moverse de forma errática, tratando de pensar en una forma de escapar de esta situación.

—Y-yo estaba teniendo una…una pesadilla.

— ¿Una pesadilla?— pregunto Lori no muy convencida de su argumento.

— ¡S-si! Así es…yo estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla…

—Escucha, Lincoln. Eso no nos importa en estos momentos, tenemos que hablar— dijo la hermana mayor mientras todas entraban en la habitación del joven Loud.

Lincoln camino hacia atrás mientras sus hermanas mayores entraban a su habitación.

Su respiración se volvió difícil de controlar y comenzó a temblar mientras el grupo de chicas mayores se reunían a su alrededor lentamente.

—Estamos preocupadas por ti, Linc— dijo Leni bastante preocupada—Has estado actuando de manera muy extraña y queremos saber lo que está mal.

Lincoln se sentía como un indefenso y pequeño animal a punto de ser devorado.

— ¡Cierto! Después de todo eres nuestro hermano. Así que necesitamos saberlo ¿Alguien te ha estado molestando en la escuela?— pregunto Luan, su característica sonrisa había desaparecido mientras le hizo aquella pregunta.

Lincoln no miro a ninguna a la cara, tan solo continuo observando sus pies.

—…No, todo está bien— respondió Lincoln— Se los juro, chicas.

—Si todo está bien, entonces ¿Por qué sigues evitándonos?— pregunto Lynn interviniendo en la discusión.

— _Oh no_ — pensó Lincoln.

—No las estoy evitando. Por favor chicas, realmente necesito que…

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Lincoln? Es mejor que nos digas que está pasando— le ordeno Lori.

—…

—Lincoln— dijo Lori esta vez frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Ella podía escucharse enojada, pero en realidad estaba asustada.

¿Qué tipo de persona sin corazón podría haber molestado tanto a su hermano para dejarlo en ese estado?

El muchacho de cabello blanco sintió como las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar debido a la presión que estaba sintiendo por parte de sus hermanas.

—Yo…yo…

— ¡Lincoln!— escucho Lincoln el llamado de su padre desde la sala de estar— ¿Podrías venir aquí un momento?

— ¡Y-ya voy, papá!— respondió Lincoln esquivando rápidamente a sus hermanas y bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Las chicas no sabían muy bien que hacer, pero realmente se sentían frustradas por la intervención de su padre. Finalmente Lincoln llego a la sala de estar donde se encontró a sus padres sentados en el sofá.

— ¡No de nuevo!— pensó Lincoln imaginándose porque sus padres lo habían llamado.

Por otro lado, ambos padres seguían tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Si él estaba pasando por la pubertad habían esperado que su respuesta fuera de molestia y ya hasta habían esperado que bajara caminando las escaleras descaradamente.

Pero ahora viéndolo bien…parecía un poco más joven que antes.

—Lincoln…cariño. Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti ¿Está todo bien?

El chico solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba sus inquietos pies.

Ambos padres se miraron entre sí, la forma en la que estaba actuando fue sin duda la de un niño más pequeño.

—Bueno campeón, nos hemos dado cuenta de que estas pasando un poco más de tiempo con Bun-Bun ¿Hay alguna razón para eso?

Pero una vez más su única respuesta fue un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

—Lincoln… ¿Al menos podrías mirarnos a los ojos?

Lincoln respiro profundamente y junto tanto coraje como pudo, finalmente levantando la cabeza y ver a sus padres. En cuando vieron sus ojos, ambos padres casi estuvieron a punto de ponerse a llorar, podría verse como un niño más joven pero sus ojos…eran de alguien que parecía haber vivido más tiempo.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Estabas llorando?— pregunto su padre bastante preocupado.

—Yo…yo acabo de tener una pesadilla…fue muy aterradora.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Rita igual de preocupada que su esposo.

—…Los monstruos…me atraparon y me comieron.

Había algo en la forma en la que estaba contando su historia y la forma en que sus ojos se veían que ha ambos padres les revolvió el estómago.

—Todavía tengo algo de sueño ¿Puedo regresar a mi habitación y dormir un poco más?

Lincoln no había hecho nada malo, por lo que no tenían manera de que pudieran mantenerlo en la sala con ellos.

—Si…por supuesto, Lincoln— dijo su madre finalmente.

—Gracias…los quiero a ambos— murmuro Lincoln antes de subir las escaleras.

—Ya sabes que nosotros también te queremos, campeón.

Una vez que Lincoln se marchó, Rita se sintió aún más estresada de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rita?— pregunto Lynn Sr.

Ella suspiro antes de aferrarse fuertemente a su mano.

—Cuando le dijimos que nos mirara a los ojos…él solo se limitó a verte a ti.

Cuando Lincoln llego a la parte superior de las escaleras, asomo la cabeza y miro hacia su habitación. Sus hermanas seguían allí esperándolo, el joven Loud maldijo en voz baja y se mordió el labio tan fuerte como pudo.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Fue en ese momento que Lincoln tuvo una idea. Una vez más reunió todo su valor y grito el nombre de una de sus hermanas.

— ¿Luna?— llamo Lincoln pero su grito pareció más un murmullo— Luna… ¿P-puedes venir, por favor?

Escucho algunos pasos procedentes del pasillo y finalmente su hermana estaba parada frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermano?

—Me preguntaba si podía ayudarte con tus…tus canciones. Ha pasado un tiempo y…lo siento mucho por no estar allí para ti.

Luna le sonrió cálidamente y acaricio su cabello cariñosamente.

—Por supuesto, Linc. Solo déjame decirles a las chicas que…

Pero Lincoln ni siquiera espero a que terminara de hablar, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia su habitación. Luna no se resistió pero suspiro, aún estaba preocupado por su pequeño hermano.

Después de casi una hora de estar tocando, Luna se olvidó por completo de la extraña actitud de Lincoln. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hermanito y realmente esto se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Gran trabajo con la batería, hermano!— grito la rockera tratando de hacer sonar su voz en medio de los altavoces a todo volumen.

Lincoln asintió y continúo golpeando la batería con toda su fuerza. La sensación era terapéutica, liberando toda la tensión y el estrés con cada una de las notas. Toco la nota final tan fuerte como pudo que termino rompiendo las baquetas.

— ¡Lincoln eso fue asombroso!— exclamo Luna alabando a su hermano.

—Si…jeje, gracias…

— ¿Quieres tocar un rato más? Tengo otro par de baquetas debajo de mi cama y…

Luna fue interrumpida cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

—Hey, Luna ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunto Lori inocentemente pero todos sabían que estaba conteniendo una furia asesina que podían ver claramente a través de sus ojos.

— ¡Estoy rockeando con Lincoln, hermana!

— ¿Acaso has olvidado que acordamos hablar todas con él?— Lori le recordó rechinando los dientes.

— ¡Oh! Bueno…Lincoln parece estar bien ahora, solo tenía que divertirse un rato ¿No es así, hermano?

—Si, por supuesto. Me he divertido mucho contigo, Luna— le dijo Lincoln un poco más calmado a lo que Luna tan solo sonrió.

Luan de repente interrumpió la conversación entrando en la conversación.

—Hola ¿Todo bien? Tengo que tomar mis cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños que tengo que animar en este momento.

— ¿Luan?— dijo Lincoln llamando la atención de la comediante— ¿Puedo ir contigo? Quiero ayudarte.

Las tres hermanas observaron fijamente a su hermano. Lincoln no podía evitar sentirse asustado al sentir la mirada de sus hermanas pero antes de que su miedo fuera visible, Luan sonrió.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Linc! Vamos, ayúdame con estas cajas.

Sin embargo incluso cuando había cargado varias de esas cajas muchas veces en el pasado, no fue capaz de hacerlo esta vez.

— ¿Linc?— pregunto Luan algo confundida.

—E-espera, puedo hacerlo.

Pero después de intentarlo otra vez, nuevamente le fue imposible levantarla.

Fue una escena bastante patética, sus hermanas sintieron un agujero en el estómago al verlo en ese estado. Frustrado, estuvo a punto de patear el bote de basura que tenía a un lado, hasta que Lori recogió las cajas por él.

—Muy bien, hablaremos de esto más adelante— comento Lori para que nadie, especialmente Lincoln supiera que esto no había terminado— Vámonos Linc.

Aunque Lincoln se sentía agradecido por el gesto, se sentía humillado.

Como un bebe.

— ¿Podrían esperarme un segundo? Necesito ir al baño.

Lincoln se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Se vio a sí mismo en el espejo por un tiempo, tratando de contener las lágrimas y entonces se dijo.

—Eres una pequeña perra.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzó a golpearse la cara con una de sus manos.

—Cálmate, Lincoln. Simplemente hazles creer que todo está bien.

Soltando un ligero suspiro tomo un trozo de papel higiénico y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Una vez termino, se dio la vuelta para nuevamente enfrentarse a sí mismo en el espejo y comenzó a practicar una sonrisa.

—Tal vez si sonrió no van a sospechar tanto.

Pero entonces un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Hey, Lincoln ¿Está todo bien?— pregunto Lori.

— ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!— respondió Lincoln jalando rápidamente jalando la cadena del inodoro— Solo…ya sabes, estaba terminando algunas cosas.

—Bueno pues termina de una vez, Luan ya nos está esperando en la puerta.

—Ya voy.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Voy a ser sincero y es que tenía planeado terminar el capítulo cuando Lincoln termino de charlar con sus padres, pero me dije "Nah, que esto continúe"...ademas se confronta a si mismo en el baño asi que el titulo todavía tiene sentido y pues creo que este si será el capítulo más largo de toda la historia.

Los próximos capítulos serán bastante intensos, eso es todo lo que dire.


	7. Chapter 7

Solo otros dos o tres capítulos y finalmente esta historia llegara a su fin.

Realmente me gusto partir este one-shot en varias partes, algo que disfruto mucho de los comentarios es saber los diversos puntos de vista que todos tienen de la historia y créanme que han valido la pena.

* * *

 ** _Inocencia Perdida_**

 ** _Capítulo 7: Punto de ruptura_**

Ya habian pasado varios días desde la charla y Lincoln comenzó a pasar mucho más tiempo con sus hermanas mayores, sin descuidar a las menores.

Tocaba con Luna, ayudaba a Luan con sus chistes, conversaba con Lori cuando no estaba ocupada con su teléfono celular y hacía de modelo para Leni. Sin embargo, si había a una que evitaba a toda costa era a Lynn.

Él podía soportar hablar con ellas e incluso a veces las miraba a los ojos…pero nunca dejo que lo tocaran. Él siempre se mantuvo a un pie de distancia de ellas y su madre…razón por lo cual evitaba a su hermana deportista.

Lynn podía ser muy física con él.

Obviamente todas notaron este extraño comportamiento, pero ya no estaban tan preocupadas como antes. A excepción de Lynn, por supuesto.

Esto la frustraba demasiado, el hermano con el que jugaba la mayor parte del tiempo ya no le prestaba atención y mientras tanto solo podía ver a Lincoln jugar con todas sus hermanas disfrutando de su compañía.

Esto no iba a terminar así, ya tenía preparada una sorpresa para él

 ** _-0-_**

Lincoln estaba muy cansado.

Él ya no tenía tiempo para a si mismo, tratando de contener el tornado que eran sus hermanas. Ya no tenía ese tiempo en el que podría llorar y dejar que su mente descanse en la soledad de su habitación.

Ese tiempo para pensar en lo patético y débil que es.

Preguntándose en que momento se convirtió en una pequeña perra.

Constantemente pensaba en ello, durante horas todas las noches.

Y cuando finalmente fue capaz de cerrar los ojos, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que alguna de sus hermanas interrumpiera en su habitación molestándolo para que hicieran algo.

Las bolsas bajo sus ojos se hicieron más profundas y perdió peso. Se veía incluso más pequeño que antes y Bun-Bun no ayudaba. Tímidamente siempre cargaba a su pequeño animal de peluche a todas partes, Lana y Lola estaban realmente felices de jugar con Bun-Bun.

Pero sus otras hermanas lentamente notaron este comportamiento y se sintieron disgustadas.

— ¡Ya tiene once años, no debería cargar con ese juguete por todas partes!— murmuraron a sus espaldas constantemente.

 ** _-0-_**

Como se había prometido a sí misma, Lynn espero a que su hermano estuviera solo, había sido bastante difícil ver como paso todo su tiempo con sus hermanas menos con ella. Pero finalmente después de ayudar a Lucy con sus poemas, Lincoln se dirigió a su habitación para tener un tiempo a solas.

Ninguna de sus hermanas lo molestaría y ya lo tenía justo donde lo quería. Lynn se dirigió a los ductos de ventilación y entro en ellos, arrastrándose por el pequeño laberinto hasta que finalmente llego a la habitación de su hermano menor.

Y allí estaba él, viendo a la pared mientras abrazaba a Bun-Bun. Lynn frunció el ceño y con mucho cuidado abrió la rejilla. Utilizando sus habilidades atléticas salió lentamente asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido que alertara su presencia.

— _¡Al igual que una verdadera ninja!—_ pensó para si misma con una sonrisa.

Se dirigió hacia la cama y antes de que Lincoln se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente le quito a Bun-Bun de los brazos.

— ¡Bun-Bun!

— ¡Esto es lo que te pasa por ignorarme, Lincoln! ¡Ahora trata de quitármelo!

Como se lo había imaginado, Lincoln trataría de lanzarse contra ella para agarrar al pequeño conejito de peluche, tendrían que luchar y todo sería como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero en cambio, Lincoln ni siquiera lo intento tan solo se cubrió con sus sabanas como si estuviera desnudo y le susurro.

—P-por favor, Lynn…d-devuélvemelo.

Esto hizo que Lynn se pusiera aún más furiosa con él.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—No grites, Lynn. Solo devuélveme a Bun-Bun…

—Uf, estoy cansada de ti. ¡Has estado actuando como un maldito cobarde!

Lincoln tembló bajo sus sabanas.

— ¿No puedes defenderte a ti mismo como un hombre? ¡Si no lo haces, voy a romper tu estúpido juguete en pedazos!

— ¡No, Lynn! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

— ¡Entonces trata de quitármelo!

Como Lynn intento arrancarle la cabeza a Bun-Bun, Lincoln se aferró fuertemente a sus sabanas.

— ¡Literalmente voy a hacerlo!

Pero su hermano no se movió, en cambio se puso a llorar.

Esto finalmente fue el colmo para Lynn.

— ¿Quieres llorar? ¡Te voy a dar una buena razón para llorar!

Ella lanzo a Bun-Bun a un lado y saco a Lincoln debajo de las sabanas agarrándolo de la camisa.

— ¡Mírame! ¡Lincoln, mírame!

Sin embargo, Lincoln se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡Que me mires!— grito la deportista agarrándolo de la barbilla.

Al igual que una chica había hecho semanas atrás.

—Y-yo…— fue lo único que Lincoln fue capaz de decir.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo escucharte!

Toda esta situación le hizo sentir a Lincoln como si estuviera reviviendo aquellos recuerdos una vez más. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras una expresión de horror se plasmó en su rostro.

Sin embargo en lugar de sentir lastima por su hermano, Lynn se sintió enojada y frustrada hacia él.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡¿No se supone que eres un hombre?! ¡Estas actuando como una…como una…como una pequeña perra!

Eso destrozo a Lincoln.

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, al igual que sus brazos y finalmente todo su cuerpo. Lynn esperaba que sus palabras hirieran a Lincoln, pero no espero que reaccionara de esa manera. Intentando zafarse de su agarre, Lincoln comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

— ¡No, no, aléjate de mí! ¡Por favor, no otra vez!

El joven Loud comenzó a temblar violentamente, tratando de liberarse del agarre de Lynn.

— ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿Lincoln, que pasa?!— pregunto Lynn asustada por la forma en la que había reaccionado su hermano.

— ¡Por favor, no otra vez, no me hagas daño otra vez! ¡No soy una perra, no soy una perra!

— ¡Esta bien, no eres una perra! ¡Lo siento!— respondió Lynn, pero esto no calmo a Lincoln.

Las otras hermanas al escuchar el grito de terror de su hermano no tardaron en llegar, corrieron rápidamente hacia su habitación para descubrir que había pasado.

— ¡Lynn! ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste?!— le grito Lori furiosa.

— ¡Yo no hice nada, se los juro!

Luan y Leni se acercaron a él, tratando de calmarlo. Pero tan pronto como lo tocaron entro en pánico, comenzando a lanzar golpes y patadas por todos lados.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln tienes que calmarte!— dijo Luna sin saber muy bien que hacer.

— ¡No! ¡No me toquen! ¡Déjenme en paz!

El estrés, la falta de sueño y el trauma hacían ver a sus hermanas mayores como las atacantes del parque. Sin Bun-Bun para aferrarse, abrazo sus rodillas fuertemente y se dejó caer en el suelo, sin parar de gritar lo más fuerte que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían y cerrando los ojos.

Sus padres finalmente llegaron y confundidos por toda esta situación, intentaron abrazar y calmar a su hijo.

— ¡Lincoln, cariño! ¡Soy yo, mamá!— dijo Rita suavemente colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

— ¡No! ¡No!— continúo Lincoln zafándose del agarre de su madre.

— ¡Lincoln, Lincoln! ¡Hey, cálmate!— exclamo Lynn Sr.

Esta vez, el joven Loud pareció relajarse ante el agarre de su padre.

—Muy bien, campeón. Así es, solo respira y tranquilízate.

Lincoln finalmente dejo de gritar y trato de controlar su respiración. Pero tan pronto como Rita acaricio cariñosamente su cabello blanco, él se alejó de ella y se acercó aún más a su padre. Rita se quedó en estado de shock, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando pero su esposo con tan solo mirarla, le dijo claramente que los dejaran solos.

—V-vamos, chicas…— dijo Rita sacando a todas fuera de la habitación.

Todas las hermanas Loud observaban a Lynn como si intentaran matarla con la mirada, en cambio la deportista tan solo comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Y-yo no hice nada, se los juro…

 ** _-0-_**

Le tomo un par de minutos a Lincoln poder calmarse, siendo finalmente capaz de respirar con normalidad.

—Lincoln ¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunto su padre.

Él tan solo asintió.

—Muy bien. Ahora necesito que me digas que está pasando. He escuchado por parte de tu madre y tus hermanas que has estado actuando de manera muy extraña y esto solo lo confirma. Por favor, Lincoln…necesito saber que ocurre.

Pero el chico tan solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Lincoln, no confías en mí? Sabes que yo solo quiero ayudarte.

Lincoln suspiro, sabía que no podía hacer nada para prolongar más este momento.

—Está bien, pero por favor…no me odies.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Lynn Sr. ¿Cómo podría odiar a su propio hijo? ¿Qué podría haber hecho?

—Ocurrió cuando estaba en el parque. Estaba de camino a casa y…y me encontré con algunas chicas mayores allí.

Su padre escucho atentamente.

—Me parecieron bastante agradables cuando me hablaron, pero…entonces querían que tomara unas pastillas con ellas. Cuando me negué ellas…ellas…

Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a humedecerse.

—Se volvieron bastante agresivas conmigo y comenzaron a golpearme y… ¡L-lo siento por ser una pequeña perra!

— ¡No hijo, tú no eres nada de eso!— exclamo su padre tratando de encontrar la manera de consolarlo mientras pensaba que podrían haber hecho unas adolecentes para transformar a su hijo de esa manera.

Pero entonces, quedo en shock al escuchar las siguientes palabras de su hijo.

— ¡Si lo soy! Me obligaron a quitarme la ropa, se empezaron a reir de mi y me sujetaron contra el suelo…

—Lincoln…no…

—Y…me obligaron a hacer cosas con ellas.

Lynn Sr. abrazo fuertemente a su hijo en un intento por calmarlo.

—Por favor, Lincoln…no…

— ¡No pude hacer nada, me sentí tan inútil! ¡No eran más que unas niñas y yo no pude hacer nada! Tenían razón, yo…yo…yo solo soy una pequeña perra. Me obligaron a mirarlas a los ojos cuando estuvieron encima de mí…y…y no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar.

Lynn Sr. estaba bastante distraído cuando escucho los múltiples jadeos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. Rita había enviado a las hermanas más jóvenes al primer piso y acompañada de las mayores espiaron a los dos varones de la casa.

Escucharon todo.

Finalmente todo tenía sentido.

Por qué no las veía a los ojos y las evitaba por completo

Por qué pasaba más tiempo con sus hermanas menores que con las mayores.

Y por qué no quería que lo tocaran.

Todas se sintieron culpables por no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con su precioso hermano menor. Especialmente Lynn por la forma en la que lo había tratado hace poco. Rita se encontraba devastada, su pequeño hijo, su único hijo, fue violado y abusado unos monstruos sin alma y todo este tiempo sufrió en silencio.

Ella quería estar con él.

Ella quería caminar hacia él y abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero podía comprender perfectamente que tenía miedo de ella y de sus hijas.

Todas ellas le recordaban a sus violadoras.

Si se acercaban a él podrían inducirlo a otro ataque de pánico. Las dos cosas que tenía que hacer como madre: proteger a su hijo y estar allí cuando él más lo necesitara…y no fue capaz de hacer ninguna de las dos.

Cuando vio a Lynn tratando de entrar dentro de la habitación de su hermano para abrazar a Lincoln, ella la sujeto del hombro.

— ¡Mamá, necesito estar con él!

Sin embargo con lágrimas en los ojos, Rita tan solo pudo negar con cabeza.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Finalmente la verdad a salido a la luz.

Las hermanas mayores y los padres descubrieron lo que ocurrio con Lincoln en el inicio de las vacaciones de verano ¿Qué pasara a continuación?

La verdad voy a ser sincero, me agrado mucho Lynn Sr. en esta historia…se sintió bien después de haber leído "Llamadas"


	8. Chapter 8

¿En serio era enserio ser tan grosero con esos tres últimos comentarios?

Chicos no sé si lo sepan…pero tengo una vida fuera de aquí. Estoy cursando la U, tal vez subí otras historias en estos días pero eso era porque ya eran proyectos que tenía avanzados bastante y quería darles fin.

Pero aparte de esos tres últimos comentarios, les agradezco a todos los demás el apoyo que le han dado a la historia y hasta tal vez la daban por muerta. Me disculpo con ellos…pero en serio chicos y chicas, andaba en época de exámenes y tareas junto exposiciones decidí usar mi tiempo libre para mis otras traducciones.

* * *

 ** _Inocencia Perdida_**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Antes de la media noche._**

Esa noche, Lynn Sr. tuvo que pedir una pizza para toda la familia. Rita se encontraba aun en shock después de lo que había escuchado de la propia boca de Lincoln.

Su hijo, su pequeño bebé había sido violado por quien sabe quién.

Y así como Lincoln había hecho todos los días tras aquel incidente, Rita se encerró en su habitación.

Lynn Sr. se encontraba verdaderamente estresado debido a toda esta situación. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte para su familia, pero esto era demasiado para él.

Por suerte, contaba con sus tres hijas mayores.

—Escúchenme bien, chicas. Necesito que ustedes tres estén con su madre en este momento, ella no se siente bien después de escuchar lo que paso con Lincoln ¿Pueden hacer eso por mí?

Las tres hermanas querían estar con Lincoln, pero comprendieron que eso sería imposible por el momento.

Lori, Leni y Luna tan solo asintieron con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres.

Con ese problema resuelto por lo menos temporalmente, Lynn Sr. observo a sus hijas más pequeñas comer ansiosamente la pizza. Ahora era momento de ver cómo le iba a su hijo. Cuando subió las escaleras, se encontró con Lynn y Luan sentadas recostadas contra la puerta cerrada de Lincoln.

 ** _—0—_**

—…Lo siento mucho, Lynn…— fueron las primeras palabras que Lincoln le dijo a su hermana después de que junto a Luan trataron de hablar con él desde el otro lado.

—No, Lincoln…por favor, no digas eso…no tienes de que disculparte ¿está bien?— contesto al instante Lynn— Yo…soy quien lo siente, Linc…no quería gritarte de ese modo…

Pero el muchacho de cabello blanco no respondió.

Cuando Lynn sintió la penetrante mirada de Luan sobre ella, abrazo sus piernas y decidio no decir alguna palabra más.

Finalmente tenían la oportunidad de hablar con él y ella tenía que arruinarlo.

—Lincoln, sabes que Lynn no quería asustarte ¿Sabes muy bien lo molesta que puede llegar a ser, verdad?— dijo Luan mientras seguía mirando a su hermana— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? Podemos comer pizza con Lola, Lana y Lucy. Ordenamos tu favorita ¡Incluso puedes quedarte con mi rebanada!

Sin embargo de su habitación solo salió silencio.

Justamente cuando Luan estaba a punto de darle un coscorrón a Lynn, su padre apareció frente a ellas.

 ** _—0—_**

—Chicas ¿Por qué no bajan y comen algo con sus hermanas?

Sin embargo, ambas negaron con la cabeza.

—Vamos chicas, no me hagan ordenarles que bajen.

Pero en ese momento fue cuando él noto en sus dos hijas las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y unos ojos rojos llenos de determinación. Lynn Sr. tan solo suspiro y les hizo una señal para que se apartaran.

—Solo déjenme pasar ¿está bien?— les dijo firmemente a lo que ambas tan solo se apartaron.

Lynn Sr. golpeo la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para que Lincoln notara su presencia.

—Lincoln, soy yo ¿Cómo te encuentras, campeón?

—…Solo quiero dormir, papá.

— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo como solíamos hacer cuando eras más joven? Solíamos jugar tantas cosas ¿recuerdas?

No quería dejar a su único hijo solo. Era la única persona de la casa que dormía a solas.

—…No hay mucho espacio aquí para los dos.

—Está bien, podemos poner un colchón en el piso y traer algunas sabanas. Sería como si toda tu habitación fuera una gigantesca cama.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Lincoln finalmente abriera su puerta.

Cuando noto que sus hermanas seguían allí, sujeto fuertemente el pomo de la puerta y evito mirarlas. Eso le rompió el corazón a su padre y antes de que pudiera decirles que se fueran, su hijo hablo.

—L-les gustaría…ser parte de nuestra pijamada…

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí.

—P-podrían traer el c-colchón y dormir en e-el piso como dijo p-papá…

Lynn no lo pensó ni un segundo, rápidamente corrió a su habitación y con sus fuerzas, fue capaz de llevar su colchón en un instante.

—Lynn…por favor. No creo que esto sea lo que necesitamos en este momento— le dijo su padre.

Sin embargo, Lynn Sr. pudo sentir una pequeña mano sujetándolo de su suéter.

—Está bien, papá. Mientras más mejor ¿verdad?— murmuro Lincoln tratando de sonreír.

Lynn Sr. le devolvió el gesto y le froto el cabello cariñosamente.

—De acuerdo, solo déjame ir a decirle a tu madre ¿de acuerdo?

Pero antes de bajar las escaleras, agarro a sus dos hijas y se las llevo lo suficiente para que Lincoln no escuchara.

—No hagan nada, no empeoren la situación ¿quedo claro?— les dijo su padre.

Ambas chicas conocían perfectamente aquel tono de voz, rápidamente asintieron varias veces con la cabeza.

 ** _—0—_**

En el piso de abajo, Rita seguía sintiéndose horrible mientras sus tres hijas trataban de consolarla. Todas traían varias cajas de pañuelos que colocaron sobre la cama, mientras ella, Leni y Lori lloraban. Luna por otra parte trato de mantenerse fuerte, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin soltarse a llorar como todas ellas.

—Soy un fracaso— susurro Rita.

—Mama, no eres un fracaso— respondió Lori sosteniendo su mano— ¡Eres una gran madre!

— ¿Pero cómo pude dejar que esto le sucediera a mi bebé? ¿Por qué no pude cuidar mucho más de él? ¡Soy su madre, por amor a dios!

En ese momento pudieron escuchar como alguien tocaba ligeramente la puerta y acto seguido, Lynn Sr. asomo la cabeza dentro de la habitación.

—Hey cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?

Después de limpiarse algunas lágrimas con uno de los pañuelos desechables, Rita suspiro y hablo.

—Mucho mejor, las chicas han sido de gran ayuda.

—Eso es genial, estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso— respondió el Lynn Sr. levantando un pulgar— Chicas ¿Creen que puedan hacerme otro favor?

 ** _Continuara…_**


End file.
